


To Find You

by Steven_Leon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crazy!Sasuke, Drama, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Small deaths, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_Leon/pseuds/Steven_Leon
Summary: Sasuke is a little boy who is madly insane due to childhood trauma. When only 7 yrs. old, he gets moved into an insane asylum, to spend the rest of his life rotting away. After having killed someone, he gets transferred to a prison notoriously dubbed "Satan's Steam House." He meets a new recruit by the name of Minato Namikaze and the two form an odd acquaintanceship. Minato starts to tell him about his family, including his youngest son, Naruto Uzumaki, who is going through problems with depression. After a few more months, Sasuke escapes from jail and starts to move around a lot. He goes as far as dying his hair, cutting it, wearing contacts, and even faking a different gender.Then, one day he sees Minato and threatens to kill him to which Minato only laughs and says he won't tell anyone. They make a promise that Sasuke must find Naruto and give him the life Minato always wanted him to have. He starts his journey through hell, seemly mute red heads, annoying people, ignorant police to find Naruto. Will he find him or die trying?





	1. Chapter 1

~Story Start~

A large glass door swung open and in walked a pale woman with black hair and coal eyes. Behind her was a tall man with the same pale skin, coal black eyes and slightly graying hair. Face grim and taunt, he walked to the building's front desk. Holding onto the woman's arm was a boy, around the age of 12, same pale skin, scarlet eyes looked around the facility fearfully as long dark hair cascading down his back swiveled with him, and tears falling down his cheeks. Walking in front of them was a little boy around the age of 7, with porcelain skin, crimson, blood-red irises, spiky raven-like hair that oddly stood up in the back and a huge, white smile from ear to ear. The woman, Mikoto Uchiha, the man, Fugaku Uchiha, the eldest boy, Itachi Uchiha, and the youngest boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi struggled, pleading with his mother and father.

"Mom, Dad. Don't do this to Sasuke. He's only 7, he doe-" Itachi begged but to no avail.

"Itachi, be quiet. Sasuke is not in the proper care he needs to be handled in. Your brother is psychotic and I will not be a mother to such a disgraceful child. He needs to be kept from the real world." Mikoto said as they walked further into the building. Itachi wasn't having that though and he argued back. "Mom we can fix this ourselves. All we have to do is-" but once again he was cut off by Fugaku.

"Enough Itachi. Your mother is right, your little brother is mentally unstable, and this is where he needs to be." Itachi would have retorted but Mikoto beat him to it. "Just a week ago, didn't he threaten to kill you?" Itachi looked down in guilt, "Yes mom, but he always apologizes afterward. He doesn't mean it, Mom; he's a good child. He just needs guidance, that's all." Itachi pleaded and begged, but both parents simply moved on. "Itachi, we will not argue with a twelve year old child. Now be quiet." Fugaku said in a stern voice causing Itachi to cry harder because he knew he could do nothing but watch as they took away his only true source of happiness.

Sasuke ran up to Mikoto and lightly tugged on her pant leg. "Mommy come on, we can go play now! The nice man just opened the door for us." Sasuke said with glee.

Mikoto gave a small nod and force a small smile, "How about you and Itachi go play? We'll stand right here and wait." Sasuke returned her smile with a lop-sided smile of his own. Sasuke ran over to Itachi, grabbed his hand, stopped and frowned. "Nii-san why are you crying?" Sasuke asked when he saw Itachi. Itachi was torn; it was either tell him the truth and risk getting Sasuke upset or tell him a lie and save him the trouble of going back to his abusive parents, but lose him forever. "I'm crying because I get to play with you, Sasuke!" Itachi lied to him and it truly hurt him to have to. Sasuke didn't see past Itachi's lie and exclaimed "Well, let's go Ita nii-san!"

Sasuke ran into the white, softly-padded room when suddenly he felt Itachi's hand being snatched away from his and the door slamming shut. Sasuke ran over to the door and started to pull on the knob but it was locked. Sasuke screamed until Mikoto came over to the door. Then she softly spoke to him "Sasuke dear, you belong here. You are a psychotic child who is a disgrace to our family's lineage. You will never see the light of day again. Farewell."

Sasuke was scared and also angry. How the hell could they leave just him here? Even if they didn't want him, he was sure Itachi did, but maybe Itachi didn't want him either. As soon as he thought that, Itachi loudly screamed his name. "SASUKE! No, listen to me! I will see you again, I promise! You have to find me baby brother. Little brother, I LOVE YOU!"

With those last words they drug a screaming Itachi to the door until Sasuke screamed to them. "Hey lady, the one who's holding my aniki. When I get out of here, I'm going to find you and slit your fucking throats wide open! Aniki, I will get out of here and find you!" Upon those last words they walked out of the door leaving Sasuke behind forever. Or at least Mikoto and Fugaku thought so. But even Itachi and Sasuke knew that there was more to see of Sasuke Uchiha. There stood in the window of the door leading into the white room, Sasuke Uchiha with a smirk on lips and murderous glint in his eyes.

They would have hell to pay for having away the only source of love he had.

~Story End~

(If you are coming from Fanfiction) Now I know this isn't the greatest thing I've ever written but I wanted to make things clearer and try to make the characters fit their positions a bit more. Some past ideas I had were just so…cringey. Anyways, I do remember always saying Ja Ne, so JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

~Story Start~

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It's been three months since I've been in this place. I don't have anything to do but try to escape. I managed to mess with the padded walls until they put me into a straight-jacket. I've also found a new way to entertain myself—bother the guards. Maybe I can get one of those idiots to unlock the door, kill them and then go find my parents.

I still have yet to escape and find Itachi. The tears in his eyes are enough to keep me lashing out and not give up. At 7, I understand quite a bit for my age, but my so called "parents" are ditsy enough not to believe in my intelligence, claiming me a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. They deserve to die, and it will be by the hands of me. For my aniki.

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke hobbled over to the door and called for one of the guards. A woman with long, red hair, tan skin and red eyes by the name of Karin walked over to the door. Popping her gum, she spoke to Sasuke in an annoyed voice. "What is it now Sasuke?"

"Don't start because of your fucking attitude." Sasuke snarled back at her. He picked some nasty words from the people he hangs around all day; didn't they know children were impressionable? Karin considerably straightened up and made her tone a little softer knowing the boy behind the door was lethal. "Is there something you want, Sasuke-kun?" Karin said more politely this time. Sasuke rewarded her by easing up a bit, "Better, now unlock the door so I can go to the restroom." "I'm not so sure, Sir." Karin whispered as she twiddled her thumbs. "Why not?!" Sasuke all but screamed at her, not feeling up to her games at that time. Karin timidly answered back, "W-Well you did just threaten me."

This time Sasuke did yell "Just open the door. That is unless you the sudden desire to clean urine out of this cotton floor."

Karin quickly unlocked the door, cringing internally at the idea, and put handcuffs onto the buckles holding the sleeves of straight-jacket together. Even with that straight-jacket tight and in place, Sasuke could escape from them again and cause serious damage. Last time he got out he managed to put one of the guards into the hospital for a good portion of a month. Everyone had to be alert and cautious.

Karin walked to the bathroom with Sasuke, oblivious to his plans. They walked past the security camera room where the officer who was supposedly watching his every move was sleeping and Sasuke smirked; perfect timing. When they got to the bathroom Karin slowly undid the handcuffs, then the buckles. She quickly opened the door and Sasuke walked in. The door shut behind him and he immediately went to work looking for the thing that would aide in his escape.

He looked in every nook and cranny until he came upon it resting against the bottom of the toilet. A small nail file; to anyone else this simple piece of metal was trifle; but to him, it meant freedom. He secretly thanked Karin for filing her nails in the bathroom and hid it under his palm and wrist then put his hand into his sleeve. Sasuke flushed the toilet, washed his hand- the one that wasn't hiding the file- and knocked on the door, signaling to Karin he was finished. She opened to door, redid his buckles, and they continued their journey back to Sasuke's hell hole.

~Later that night~

Sasuke sat in his room watching the guards not too closely but enough to be able to predict their next move.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

How dumb are these people; are they always going to make everything so easy? The security booth is right across the hall from me and the officer is still sleep. How I would love to watch him die slowly by my hands. I'll get the chance, just a little while longer.

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke watched closely as the guards talked. Now there were two; a pale guy, with sharp teeth and purple eyes named Suigetsu, and the same woman from earlier. Soon it became even darker outside and then Sasuke went to work. Within the sleeve, he pushed the file up into his palm until he had a steady grip on it. Then, he stuck it through the fabric and began moving the file back and forth while closely watching the guards. Finally, after a few minutes, the last thread of the sleeve broke and fell from the buckle. Sasuke put his hand through the hole in the sleeve and unbuckled the others. Then, he silently crawled over to the door and put the file into the keyhole setting to the task immediately. When he turned the file back and forth numerous times, there was a soft 'click' signaling the door was unlocked.

Sasuke almost laughed at how seemingly easy this would be. Too bad the guards would have to die; not that he didn't want to kill them. Sasuke waited until both guards turned their heads then he carefully opened the door and slipped out. Suigetsu stood off to the side to watch the street lights flicker on outside. Blood-lust took over Sasuke as he silently crept over to Karin and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. He laid her down on the floor and began to softly speak to her. "Didn't I tell you that your attitude would get your life messed up? I guess you thought I was playing. Well, that's where you're dead wrong, stupid bitch."

Karin's muffled screams must have triggered the other guard because he started to reach for his gun that was stuck in its' holder. Sasuke internally laughed—so cliché. Sasuke quickly aimed the file at the guard and threw it, hitting the man square in the eye. Blood started to pour down his face as Suigetsu choked on spit. He stood over Karin and lifted his boot-clad foot and stomped into her chest hearing her chest bones crackle under the pressure. Sasuke repeated this action over and over until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her struggling and screaming stopped.

He then made a break for the exit until he heard a loud shot and suddenly, he felt pain in his ankle. He looked down and marveled at the sight of blood gathering around his legs. Sasuke felt extremely angry and looked up to see the previously sleeping officer holding a gun and tranquilizer shooter. Just rich; now he had this guy to deal with. Sasuke slowly stood against the concrete wall to his left and looked the orange-haired officer dead in the eyes. Then Sasuke spoke to him in what one would think was an amused voice, " Don't be a hero. You will regret it; I promise."

With those words the officer by the name of Juugo shot a tranquilizer dart at Sasuke. Sasuke slid down the wall, his body giving in. Just when Sasuke was about to pass out he uttered his last words as of being free from that dreaded, white room. "Dirty fucking pigs. There will be hell to pay. I'm sorry Nii-san"

Then everything went black.

~Story End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is isn't considered too short for you guys. These are just some re-posts of old chapters right now with a few changes. Once I get all the old chapters out of the way, I'll be sure to write lengthy, more informative chapters! I hope many will still enjoy it though! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

°Story Start°

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and groaned unaware of any of the occupants standing in the room he was being held in. A light shone in his eyes causing him to shut them once again.

Finally, after some time, there a voice to his right and he lolled his head in that direction. When Sasuke finally managed to open his eyes again, he saw a man with gray, wild hair and a turtleneck covering most of his face, masking his facial features. As Sasuke looked around the room, he happened to notice he wasn't in that white-padded room anymore. He smirked in triumph.

Sasuke spoke, his voice coming out low and gravely from his previously forced sleep. "Who are you and more importantly, what the fuck do you want with me?" Sasuke inwardly laughed at his own rhetorical question. The silver-haired man turned towards the young male, giving what he assumed was a smile. "Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake. You must be Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

"I'm sure you already know that." Sasuke retorted not liking to be treated as a child even though he physically was one.

Kakashi laughed at the raven's antics and continued. "You're a feisty little 7-year-old. You even managed to kill two people." Sasuke snorted and spat back "No shit Sherlock, but back to the task at hand. What do you of all people want from me? Or are you just the dog doing the hard work for his master?"

Suddenly Kakashi stood up straight and stepped to the side just in time to miss being hitting by the door that hit the wall with a ricocheting 'thud'. In place of the door stood a woman around the age of 50 who looked no older than 22. Her honey-blond hair was styled in two long ponytails, all around tan skin, hazel-brown eyes, a huge set of breasts and a jewel resting on the middle of her forehead was the sight Sasuke took in.

"Good morning, Chief Tsunade." Kakashi said though it was the wrong sentence and it pissed the fair aged woman off. "Good morning?! This is not a fucking good morning! We've got a seven-year-old murderer sitting right in front of us, relaxing as if nothing has fucking happened! Where is that little shit anyways?"

"I'm over here; you know, you should invest in glasses if you can't see me that well, Ms. Pissy Attitide." Sasuke laughed aloud causing a storm to brew inside Tsunade. As she began to stomp over to Sasuke, he caught a glimpse of the name tag pinned onto her navy shirt. "Tsunade huh?'

She grabbed the overly sized collar to the short-sleeved, navy blue shirt he was currently in. "You are going directly to jail; do you hear me? You will never see the light of day again. Not for as long as I breathe." She growled out.

Flashbacks of his mother's same words jolted through his mind's eye. Sasuke stared at her and blinked several times before speaking."Hn, while you are good at jokes, I must say that one was really bad. Do you honestly believe that you, an old banshee, can keep me? Hell, even if you could, you're probably old as all hell so I wouldn't have to wait long before you'd be dead as dust. Whatever occupation you hold, they surely were dumb for giving it to a hot head like you. Huh, just remember I warned you. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate in either doing us all the favor of killing you or mentally and physically torturing you until I've had my fill. So, you can let me go now and keep your precious life, or you can be an idiot and choose death for a lot of innocent people. The choice is yours." He stared at her unblinkingly with cold eyes.

Tsunade huffed and damn near screamed as she looked into eyes void of any visible emotion. "Kakashi, Juugo, get this little bastard away from me." Kakashi and the former employee of the Insane Asylum, Juugo, both heaved Sasuke up by his arms, and began to lead the young child further into the building.

He glanced back at Tsunade as he softly spoke to Kakashi. "You don't look like much of an idiot to me. So, which choice would you have picked?" Kakashi smiled under his mask and gently answered. "The first." Sasuke hummed contentedly as he relaxed and let himself rest as he was carried off into the blissful sound of screaming and rioting inmates.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"It's been nine long ass years since I've been here. Everything's been going smoothly going since the end of last year when I killed Juugo; I got acquainted with Kakashi after succeeding in doing so. Guess he must have realized it's better to stay on my good side. I still haven't come up with any major plans on how to escape. I just need a diversion; something simple, easy and close."

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke was interrupted from his musings when Kakashi screamed his name.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood up from sitting on the cold, metal-framed bed that occupied his prison cell and walked over to the iron-barred door.

"What is it, Hatake?" He mused with unconcealed boredom. The slowly aging man pouted under his mask "It's been nine years Sasuke. You're 16 and you can use first-name basis." "Just answer the fucking question, Hatake." Sasuke said rather calmly.

Sensing Sasuke's underlining impatience, Kakashi decided to stop teasing and answer the blunt question. "I want you to meet the new recruit. His name's Minato Namikaze and since he's new, try not to scare him, alright?"

Sasuke eased up as Kakashi answered and nodded, uninterested. "I'll do my best. Now go and get him."

Kakashi nodded his head slightly and soon left. Within a matter of five minutes, the silver-haired gent came back with an apprehensive man shuffling closely behind him, hands deep in his pockets.

The first thing Sasuke happened to capture was the spiky, shoulder-length blonde hair, then nervous azure eyes, tan, unblemished skin and a face adorned with an apprehensive smile, followed with lip chewing. All in all, the man was quite attractive, and coming from Sasuke, who rarely found anyone worth his time, that was to be a large compliment. When the young man finally spoke, his voice cracked under the pressure.

"H-Hi, my name's-"

"I know who you are already, Namikaze. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am of 16 years of age, and am in this cell under the charges of first-degree murder and diagnosed as a sociopath by a team of 'supposed' professionals. Don't worry, as long as you keep all hands, feet, and other body parts outside this cell, you'll be able to keep them. That is until I can trust that you don't plan to bring any harm to me. Now, do yourself and I a favor and breathe. "

Minato exhaled deeply as told and relaxed but not enough to where he could be easily over powered. "You're too tense; in a place like this, you're going to need to let loose." Sasuke replied when he saw how rigid Minato was. Minato's body relaxed as he finally slumped against the wall and sighed. For a 16-year-old, he seemed quite intelligent, even when only having a prison education. Guess the myth about Uchihas having a bright sense from birth just might be true.

Sasuke snapped his fingers which caught Minato off guard as he had spaced out.

"Hey, snap back dummy. Geez, if you aren't careful you might just get murdered and/or raped here."

Minato blinked and blinked...and blinked some more. "Wait... murdered? But y-you're all locked- how could that happen?!"

Sasuke shook his head low, slight amusement in his eyes. "Are you really that dense? You guys have to enter the cells at some point in time, whether it's to check for weapons, put us in handcuffs when leaving the cell, and the like. You do have the possibility of being killed, especially if a fight breaks out. This is, as others call it, Satan's Steam House. We sit in the middle of a desert, burning our lives away. Where it is every man, including guards, for themselves. Hardly anyone here will give one fuck if you get killed or not. You're just another pawn to them and so with that being said, you have to say alert. Don't you ever fucking rest on the job or you might not ever see the light of day again, understand?"

Minato rapidly nodded his head and as if by magic, Kakashi popped up.

"Sasuke about that little "thing" that was supposed to be planned, have you figured anything out?"

The young teen rested his chin in the palm of his hand and rocked his hand back and forth. "Sort of but the only thing left to do is put it into action."

Over the course of about three months, Minato and Sasuke began to get to know each other better. Sasuke learned that Minato had a wife by the name Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and two children; a 21-year-old boy by the name of Kyuubi Namikaze and another boy of the age of 15, Naruto Uzumaki.

While it was all fun and dandy learning about Minato's family, Sasuke also shared his past as well. Namely, his parents and Itachi.

"So Sasuke; got any family waiting on you once you get out, if you get out that is?" Minato hummed as he twirled a pencil in his hands. The therapist seemed to have missed a ride or some shit because she missed her meeting with Sasuke. Hell, maybe she quit. Sasuke wasn't the most comfortable patient to be around. So, as the only other person Sasuke trusted besides Kakashi, Minato "filled" in for her absence.

Sasuke huffed as he rested his back against the leather chair located near the corner in the otherwise plain office. "Only one that I know of. My dear brother, Itachi Uchiha. The only reason I even keep trying anymore. Hell, if he wasn't here waiting for me, I would have let them kill me years ago. Alas, I have to get out of here and get to him. I never really got to say goodbye to the little weasel, you know? I'm not dying until I get to. It'll be a cold day here before I let myself die Minato-san."

Minato nodded his head as he leaned more onto the desk scooting the contents around slightly. "Seems to be you've got some work to do, Sasuke-kun. I mean, there is the matter of leaving this place. What do you plan to do?"

Sasuke moved to laying to his side and tapped his fingers against the leather. "Listen closely..."

~Somewhere outside the prison facility~

A small knife glinted as the moon's light hit the blade as it was twirled in the occupant's hand. Suddenly, the hand was yanked back, and the knife stabbed into the surface of the earth. "Don't disappoint me, little brother. I would hate to see you become a free man and be murdered so quickly." The figure gave the place one last look before walking away.

·Story End·

I looked back at this chapter and found it to be fairly well written so there weren't too many changes. You mustn't confuse psychopathy with sociopathy. Many professionals do this and it's a shame. In fact, my younger mind didn't understand that concept either which is why I'm surprised this chapter turned out okay. Psychopaths are moral-less beings. They will say, do and act however they must to achieve what they desire. They may act like a certain way, but that is simply because of observation and repetition. Sociopaths have a small conscience, a little voice in their head saying, "That's wrong! Don't do that!" It's just too weak for that person to care enough to stop their actions.

Both however lack empathy. They also lack the ability to understand others. But a psychopath is far less concerned with the well-being for others, while sociopaths are, if not by much.

But you must remember; psychopaths and sociopaths are not born to be murderers. Some are, but that doesnot speak for the entire group.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a little over two months and Sasuke finally came up with an escape plan. He got all the things he would need to get out; pliers from the engineering room, three knives from the kitchen, ropes, a pair of soft-soled shoes thanks to Kakashi, gloves, pepper so when dogs were sent to track him they wouldn't be able to, clean, everyday clothes, a jacket, a gun and about 7,000 dollars thanks to Kakashi and Minato. Everything would go perfect; now just to be patient.

~Night time~

Night fall came and Sasuke prepared himself to get ready to go for it. When the lights turned off and the warden left Sasuke set to work. Kakashi had left his cell open just a crack so it would go unnoticed by others but Sasuke. He silently pushed the cell open already having his street clothes on and the jacket. Sasuke already knew that no one was watching him; Minato had been set on watch duty, but in reality, Minato was standing in the hallway on the other side of the door leading to their head-quarters. Sasuke tip-toed over to the door and knocked lightly on the cold metal. Slowly the door opened and out stepped Sasuke who shut it softly behind him. There stood Minato who softly smiled down at Sasuke and he returned it with a small nod. Sasuke softly whispered to Minato. "Are you sure you want to help beca-"

Minato calmly whispered to Sasuke reassuring him "Look we are already this far, might as well do it. Now give it here." Sasuke took one of the three knives from his deep pocket and handed it to Minato. Minato grabbed it with a gloved hand, held it in front of his stomach, and stabbed himself deeply, making sure to miss any important organs. Minato fell against the wall panting slightly and handed the knife back to Sasuke. "Lay down here. Kakashi should be back for his shift any minute now. I'll see you again. I promise." Sasuke instructed along with the promise. Sasuke and Minato both knew the young man felt no emotions in those words, but it was worth the shot. Minato wasn't the least bit worried about that though. "Now is not the time for fucking promises; you should be hurrying, you dumbass!"

Sasuke nodded, wiped the blood from the knife onto Minato's vest and ran down the hallway not glancing back. He silently slid against the familiar wall to his left. When he reached his destination he silently slid in the office, rope and knife in hand. He crept behind the lone figure sitting at the desk, typing and mumbling to themselves, and put the rope into said person's mouth, wrapping their body with the rest of the rope that hung loose. Sasuke then laid the person on the ground and spoke silently, a sneer placed on small lips, "Should have listened when I said you would suffer by my hand, Tsunade." Tsunade just wriggled within the ropes and stared wide-eyed as Sasuke continued. "Now you truly will. I never break promises and I'm going to fulfill this one right now."

Sasuke took the knife and slit Tsunade's shirt open right over her stomach. He then slightly stuck the knife into her stomach then began carving an 'S' into it. Once he'd done that, he took the knife and stabbed her deep in the thigh and dragged it through her thigh until he reached her knee. Sasuke did this to the other, when that was done, he brought the knife to her cheek and sliced into it and watched as tears slid down her cheeks slightly mixing with the blood. Sasuke smirked, got up and walked out the door, but not before throwing a murderous look at her before tip-toeing out.

Sasuke crept around every corner until he came to the front door; the one that would lead him to freedom. He crept over to the door searching for the keypad. Once he found it, he unscrewed it with the knife and began snipping the required wires. Once all the right wires were cut the automatic door opened and Sasuke stepped out breathing the fresh air. He only had a few seconds to enjoy it before remembering there were watch towers; two to be exact. Sasuke softly took two knives from his pockets and with extreme, acquired accuracy, aimed them at the sleeping guards and in only minutes they both fell limp within their towers. Sasuke then took the pepper out of his pocket and started to sprinkle it on the ground beneath him. Once he reached the gate, he looked out at the vast space and whispered softly to himself. "I'm coming aniki."

~With Itachi~

Itach sat in his apartment enjoying a cup of tea when a familiar jumble of words ran through his mind. Itachi dropped his cup of tea on the floor, shattering it, and rushed over to the phone dialing up a number he remembered by heart. The tone beeped for a little under a minute until a male with a low, sleepy voice answered the phone. "Hello, who is this?" Itachi just answered back as happy as can be "It's me; listen sweetie. Sasuke is out. I just know it." The voice just spoke back with disbelief. "Are you sure?" That made Itachi a little angry and yelled at the person through the phone. "Listen, I know, damn it! Now bring your ass over here now!" Itachi sat in his kitchen ready to jump for joy. Sasuke was finally out. The 19-year-old would finally see his brother again. Patience was truly a virtue.

~Roughly two weeks later~

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks and I'm walking in the middle of no-fucking-where. I really hope Itachi can wait just a little longer for me; I just have to find a way back to civilization. I've started snipping my hair so that it doesn't look like the same way. At least until I make it back to the real world; and guess what Mikoto? I am looking at the fucking sun now, you stupid bitch!

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke walked through the burning heat wishing he had a small amount of liquid, blood would even suffice. All sources of hydration were depleted roughly two days ago. Then a car drove up to Sasuke and stopped. Sasuke stood alert but didn't arm himself; Is this some sort of mirage? Maybe if this person is real and he acted lost, he could take over this person and take the truck. A man with brown, shaggy hair, pale skin, and red eyes stepped out of the 4x4 Ford Explorer and walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke was stunned; a man he hadn't seen in years was here to help him. His crazy lunatic of an uncle, Madara Uchiha. "Long time, nephew. You look different though, is it your hair? "Sasuke ran over to Madara and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke shook with the shock of seeing someone so dear to him after so many years. Madara hadn't been informed of Sasuke's permanent treatment at the psych ward, but once news got out of Sasuke's imprisonment, Madara did everything he could to search for Sasuke's whereabouts.

"I missed you so much, Uncle Madara." Madara picked Sasuke up and hugged him tightly, "I missed you too. Now let's go before someone catches up to us." They both got in the car and drove off. Madara took out a small, white, circular case and Sasuke stared, puzzled. "What is this and more importantly why do I need it?"

Madara huffed as he explained to Sasuke, "Contacts you little fucker. Put them in. Do you really feel the need to question me at a time like this?" Sasuke just gave a sigh of recognition "Ahh. Okay." Sasuke opened the case and inside it held two green, pupil- shaped, fake irises. He put one on the tip of his finger, opened the overhead view and began to put it in. Once he put both in, he turned towards Madara and blinked. "How do they look?" "Well, once you dye your hair, you'll look completely different. Eh, for the most part anyways." Madara told him. Sasuke asked him another question once his eyes got adjusted to the contacts "Alright; hey, do you still have any contact with Itachi?"

"Sadly, no. Once he got old enough, he stopped contacting me. I'm guessing whenever he wants to contact me there is some guy by the name of Kyuubi wh-" Madara started but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke curiously asked "Yeah, what of it?" "Nothing, go ahead." Sasuke said hopefully finished with interrupting. "Anyways Kyuubi usually calls me, so I'm presuming they're-" Madara informed on but sadly was interrupted once again...by Sasuke. "Dating keep going." Madara had enough and screamed at him. "Stop interrupting you little shit! As I was saying, usually I get a call from him but never Itachi."

"Well-wait do you know where he lives?" Sasuke inquired thinking it may have gotten a little easier. "No." Madara said flatly virtually killing Sasuke hopes; R.I.P. hopes. Sasuke lost it. "What the fuck do you know, you damn idiot?! How the fuck did you find me?!" "Hey, no need to scream, nephew." Madara mumbled back, feigning hurt. Sasuke quickly apologized. "My bad, just a little frustrated from being in prison for ten years, with no contact to the outside world." Madara regained his composed attitude "It's alright; I found you after I heard about imprisonment. I wanted to find you, and so I did. But did I expect to see my little, crazy-ass nephew walking down the road? No, but I came to you as soon as I saw you. See, Tobi is a good boy!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Still an idiot, I see." "Yep and since you're out you're staying with me." Madara just happily agreed. Sasuke just sighed "Alright, but you don't still live in Konoha do you?" "No, I live in Sound now. Sasuke get some rest, you're starting to look like a panda with those bags under your eyes." Sasuke yawned loudly, nodded and leaned back into the plush seat and fell asleep. As soon as Sasuke fell asleep, Madara's phone began to vibrate. He picked it up, looked at the unidentified caller I.D., and pressed the answer button. "Hello? This is Madara speaking and who may you be?"

"It's me, numb nuts." The person on the other line bluntly said. "Oh, hi Kyuubi! Don't call me that; Tobi has been a good boy." Madara mumbles once again feigning hurt feelings again. "Whatever. Do you have Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked dismissing what Madara just previously said. "Yep, yep!" Madara practically yipped as he began to chant 'Tobi is a good boy.' "Shut up!" Kyuubi bellowed through the phone.

"Aww, is someone in a bad mood?" Madara mocked knowing he was. "Could you possibly shut the hell up for one minute?!" Kyuubi screamed at him. "Depends; what's in it for me then?" Madara asked curiously. "I will send you a motherfucking cookie! I don't know but listen, when Sasuke gets a little more 'stable' try to lead him back to Konoha. If he wants to find Itachi he's going to have to come back into Konoha even with the risk of getting caught." Kyuubi began screaming but calmed down after a while. "Gotcha! Bye, bye now!" Madara happily said as he hung up in Kyuubi's face. "Wait-"

Madara put it on the dash board. Then he thought: Don't worry Sasuke, you will see Itachi again, and continued on with the drive to Sound fully intent on knowing how the hell Sasuke had escaped. Oh yes, these next few weeks would be wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this rewrite; I had so much fear with portraying his mental illness correctly as not to offend those who truly suffer from sociopathy. I feel like I did a well enough job with giving him the right amount of emotion and emptiness. Well I hope I did anyways. Well, Ja Ne!
> 
> (Also I just uploaded a fictional piece of my own characters on Fiction Press if you'd like to check it out. I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be leaving it up before I back out and delete it. It's under the same pseud Steven-Leon and the story is called 'Achlys'. Thanks a bunch!)


	5. Chapter 5

~About two weeks later~

Sasuke awoke to a light shining in his eyes reminding him of day he was taken to that Rape Asylum called prison. Sasuke sat up and looked down seeing that he was now sitting on a bed- a real bed. He swung his legs over the edge of the plushy, white-sheet bed, stepping onto the hardwood floor. Sasuke could painstakingly hear water running somewhere and followed the sound to the kitchen where he found his uncle getting a glass of water. Madara turned around and spotted Sasuke standing groggily in the large doorway and beckoned him over to sit at the table. He sat down and took the offered glass of water drinking it all in one go. Then as if things were just normal Madara began to speak.

"So little nephew, if you don't mind; just how the fuck did you escape?!"

Sasuke rubbed his throbbing head with one thought crossing his mind: Shut the fuck up. He then commenced to tell Madara the whole entire story from when he got put in prison to the time he began walking away from it. Madara felt so proud at how his 16-year-old nephew could do all that in just one night. Makes living worth it. Then Madara remembered something very important. "Hey, Sasuke we still have to dye your hair."

Sasuke nodded in realization, "Oh yeah. What colors are you talking about?"

"We've got red, blue, blond, purple, pink-" Madara blinked when Sasuke shot up with a glare. "Did you just say fucking pink and purple? I swear you'll-" Sasuke was waved off as Madara got up and began making his way to the bathroom, "Alright, maybe I did go a little far with it, but I do have light blue. How about that?" Sasuke nodded, "Alright I can handle that."

So, they walked in the bathroom and commenced to take hours trying to dye Sasuke's now shorter hair. When they were done, Sasuke stood in front a mirror with light, powered blue hair that spiked just to the front and curled up a little. Madara's lips curl in mirth, "Hey Sasuke? Have you ever seen Fairy Tail?" The young teen let his head fall to the side in confusion at his uncle's odd question. "The anime with the wizards, yeah why?" "You sort of look like Jellal. You should get a tattoo!" Sasuke pushed past Madara who was laughing fairly hard and walked into his uncle's blood-red living room, but before Madara could follow behind him, there was a light knock at the door causing him to postpone any questions he might have had. He opened the door and, in the doorway, stood Minato and Kakashi looking sort of tired. Sasuke slowly walked to the door momentarily stunned.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Sasuke all but screamed, panic setting in. Minato spoke first then Kakashi. "We got a call from some guy telling us to go to Sound and come to this address." Kakashi waved behind him, gleeful as always. For a security guard, he's one cheery guy. "Don't worry; we made sure we weren't followed." Sasuke exhaled deeply and beckoned them inside. At this Madara got pouty. "Hey, you can't just welcome people into my fucking house!" He was shooed off by his nephew who could not care less, "Hey uncle if you don't mind, can you take that stick out of your ass and chill? Annoying." Madara pouted once again, "Asshole."

They sat on the couch talking going over things like who Madara was to Sasuke and who the man on the phone could possibly be, even though Sasuke and Madara already knew who it was. Interrupting their conversations, there was yet another knock at the door and this time Madara got up to answer it. He looked through the peep hole and slowly opened the door, puzzled. "May I help you?"

In the doorway stood a man of tan skin, silky long red locks and dark, navy-blue eyes. Minato all but shot through the roof when he saw the man standing in the doorway. " Kyuubi?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes; his father's fury didn't match his mother's by any phrase of the word, but he could still be quite the hothead when ticked off enough. "Geez nice see you too, Dad. I'm here to see Sasuke-kun." Before Minato could even think about retorting, Sasuke called out to Kyuubi, waving him over. Kyuubi calmly walked past Minato, going over to sit across from Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun? It's nice to finally meet you." Kyuubi bowed respectfully to which was politely returned by Sasuke. "It's nice meet you too. I assume the hair and eyes fuck up the appearance a bit, no?" "Yeah I- " Before Kyuubi could get in another word, Minato snapped right back from his initial shock like a boomerang. "Hello! What the hell are you doing here Kyuubi?!"

The redhead sighed, shaking his head. He could see very well where Naruto got his stupidity from. "Dad, there's no need for screaming. I am the one who called you. Don't you remember?"

Blue eyes flashed in anger as he watched Kyuubi cross his legs with a small pout. "Yeah, I remember that call, but I never thought it would be my fucking son!"

"Minato-san you must stop screaming. People may hear us, predicting you have neighbors….?" Although enjoying the show, Kakashi decided it'd be best to chime in seeing as things might escalate a bit too quickly. He may be a guard but breaking up father and son was a much different story. Madara nodded thoughtfully, "The name's Madara. Well, actually no for some reason, all my neighbors moved all except of some girl across the s-"

"Can you all stay on fucking topic, you brain dead idiots?! We all need to make decisions and quick. It's not like I can just stay here; I need to find Itachi. Wait, Kyuu-" Sasuke calmly spoke to the men standing and sitting in the room; leave it up to the child to handle the situation the best for fuck's sake. But with Kyuubi here, Sasuke was sure he could get some type of lead on Itachi's whereabouts. All that hope was shortly gone as Kyuubi interrupted him and opened his big ass mouth. "Nope, Itachi said not to help you find him. He said something about the journey you will take to find him will get you ready, and some other philosophical shit like that. Now, what do you plan to do, Mr. Smartass?"

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards Kyuubi as every other occupant of the room backed up slowly. Sasuke heaved lowly, his teeth gritting and the fiery red of his eyes darkening just a bit before he growled out to the poor man sitting across from him, slowly losing his temper. "Why the fuck do you think I said we should make some motherfucking decisions? Maybe just a little something to get a conversation going? Maybe after that we can suck each other off. I don't have time for your bullshit or have you forgotten I'm a fucking fugitive?!"

Kyuubi sat stunned that the anger that rolled off the young boy's body and scooted back from Sasuke who was heaving and growling from his spot on the opposite couch. Minato slowly walked forward again and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, speaking softly. "Sasuke-kun, look we know it's hard for you to have to go through this, but you need to stay calm. Lashing out will do you no good. In fact, it may put you in more harm than you need have." Sasuke took a few deep breaths and nodded. He sat down, and everyone went back to discussing the matter at hand.

Madara was the first to speak. "Sasuke is right though, he can't just stay with me forever. It's not like when he kills Mikoto and Fugaku he's going to come back here. Plus, I've dealt with my fair share of illegal instances. I lost all my neighbors,"—he pouted at this—"and all the new ones that move here move out within a month."

"Well, seeing that we all have enough money to wipe our asses with, we should make a bank account for him so that when he does need money, he can just go to an ATM to get it and not to us." Kyuubi mused, but that thought was soon stopped by Kakashi. "While that is quite an idea, that would do us more harm than good. Everything that comes into contact with Sasuke-kun must be untraceable. Plus, you'd need some form of identification to open a bank account and I'm sure none of us want that type of shit being traced back to us. Sasuke-kun, do you still have the $7,000 we gave you?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, just as soon as Madara tells me where my shit is." "Look in the room you came from- if you can find it." Madara hummed, thinking about how large his house was. Really, he lived alone so there wasn't really a need so many rooms.

Sasuke walked off and came back with his coat from before. He took everything out of the pockets and laid it upon the table. Everyone in the room sat back wide-eyed. Kakashi was the first to come out of his shock. "Where the hell did you get the gun?" Sasuke smirked, "Let's just say the warden is a moron. Anyway, what's today?" "Tuesday why?" Kyuubi blinked; it's not like he was on a schedule or anything. The newly green-eyed boy hummed in response, "Nothing, just that I escaped on a Monday."

Madara decided that now was the perfect time to pitch in his two cents, "Yeah, about two weeks ago." "What?!" Sasuke questioned his uncle, perplexed. He couldn't have been asleep for a whole two weeks, right? As if he read Sasuke's mind, Madara answered his unspoken question. "Yeah I thought about waking you but didn't want to take the chance of dying. The anxiety and heat must have gotten to you. For a little while I thought you were dead but then thought: He wouldn't escape a fucking prison just so he could die from heat stroke and nervousness.

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Kyuubi-san?" The red head looked over and cocked his head, "Yeah? "Can you at least tell me what city he lives in?" Kyuubi bit his lip at Sasuke's question; this wouldn't go so well. "Ummm….about that-" Madara happily chirped in, "He lives in Konoha!" Kyuubi quickly ducked the vase being thrown in his direction and cringed as it hit the wall behind him. "Fuck! Why does he have to make shit harder than it has to be?!" "Thanks, you fucking idiot!" Kyuubi sneered at Madara who was blissfully watching the scene unfold.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his head, "Okay, I'm getting a little tired of sitting here. Can we just continue?"

So, they discussed the whole ordeal beginning with location arrangements, moving onto money issues then ending the conversation with suitable disguises for Sasuke and ways of transportation. After the entire ordeal, Madara stood, "So we'll get a better bag to carry the money in, get a lot more clothes for Sasuke, try to find him a suitable hotel in Konoha not too close to any police stations, and probably get him a motorcycle or something. Everyone agree?" Everyone either hummed or nodded in response before looking outside, and realizing it was getting dark.

Madara opened the door and bowed politely as Kakashi took his leave, "Have a nice night…?" Kakashi bowed back, smiling under his mask, "Kakashi Hatake; the same to you, Madara-san."

"Well, we should be going as well. Come on Kyuubi." Minato bowed his departure to Madara and beckoned Kyuubi to follow suit. Kyuubi began to protest, "But-" but Minato wasn't having that shit. "Now!" Kyuubi quickly bowed to Madara and scurried down the steps leading outside. Spotting his father's car, he hurryingly got in seeing as it was already unlocked. He needed a ride anyways; he'd taken a cab.

When Minato began to walk out the door Sasuke called out to him. Minato walked over and leaned down so Sasuke could whisper softly in his ear. "Don't think just because I said I would remember you doesn't mean I won't kill you because if you even mention thi-" Minato interrupted him by laughing loudly. "Sasuke, I would never mention this to anyone. Just promise me that when you get the chance you will find my son, Naruto, and make him happy. Make him think his life is worth living. You are the only one I trust with him. Just do that for me. He's already suffered enough." Sasuke nodded his head slowly, "I-I promise." With that Minato walked out the door leaving Sasuke forever. 

Later that night, Sasuke lay awake in his bed thinking about the first 16 years of his life that he could remember. They weren't that good but as soon I've finished this, I am going to make this life worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter to be both challenging to write, but also the freest. The chapters like this that were originally wrote in script/play form. It was line after line. Person A- "This thing." Person B- "That thing." So, finding a way to keep the plot in the same general area, with just a few small changes. I added in formalities such as -san and -kun to give it the more Asian culture. Most American authors, including myself, drop the formalities in Asian culture seeing as we don't often use them. But I also these types of chapters to be freest to creation. I could do more with the characters. I could make them seem more human than simple words popping up on your screen. 
> 
> I could make them move, make them scream without bold, whisper without underlining, think without italics. It was so nice to be able to see a past work and make it worthwhile. So many stories do I find myself enjoying only to be distraught as they are discontinued. I don't want to be that author. I understand it; you lose interest, motivation, time, and most importantly, you begin to grow up. No longer are you the 14-year-old sitting in front of your screen. You are now 18, so close to 19. You feel the need to mature and change, but there's nothing wrong with continuing to write. So if you want to quit, don't. It's not worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Within a month's time**

Sasuke awoke on the kitchen floor feeling sluggish and tired from the day before. You see, the day before happened to be Sasuke's birthday and with that being the case, Sasuke and Madara commenced to get drunk off their asses and pass out, getting ready for the impending hangover in the morning. Sasuke looked around for his uncle and found him in the living sprawled upon the couch in red fuzzy socks, jeans and no shirt. Sasuke quietly walked over feeling the need to be quiet with the throbbing he felt in his head. He lightly shook Madara who shot up, flailing his arms screaming.

Sasuke's hand shook lightly with the need to hit his uncle for being so loud this early in the morning. "Idiot. Shut up! Hey, do you have any pain killers?" Madara nodded, mumbling as he rolled on his side, "Yeah, bathroom mirror cabinet. Bring me some too."

When Sasuke got back with the painkillers, they both took popped two, and began to discuss plans since the young teen would be leaving today. "I got more disguises suitable for you since you almost killed me when I picked up that playboy bunny outfit." Madara smiled while Sasuke growled, "Fucker."

"You got the guns and whatnot?” Madara tilted his head in thought. Would it really be necessary for Sasuke to have guns? He wasn’t the most stable person on Earth so having something so lethal at his disposal might not have been the best idea. Sasuke simply nodded, "All in the duffel bag." Standing up, Madara headed to the door, "Good, now come on so I can see you off”

They walked outside, went to Madara's large garage, and opened it up. Inside sat two beautiful cars— a dark-blue Ferrari and a sleek, red Camaro but next to those cars was Sasuke's prize— an elegant, sleek, black and red Suzuki GSXR 1000 K6 motorcycle. Sasuke walked over to it and rolled it out of the garage onto the concrete of the driveway. They practice drove a lot and now Sasuke had become quite skilled at handling the piece of machinery. Sasuke opened the trunk of the motorcycle, put the duffel bag inside, hopped onto it, put on his helmet and looked back at his uncle. "You know that this isn't the last time we will see each other, right?" Madara smirked, "Kind of figured that, but you should get going."

With that Sasuke and Madara said their goodbyes as Sasuke rode off to Konoha starting the search for what would be his new temporary residence.

Madara stood watching, thinking:  _After you accomplish this make the rest of your life something that you can rethink back on and smile._ With that Madara walked back into his house waiting for the news report of his brother and wife's murder. _One Uchiha shouldn't fuck with another Uchiha's life. Death is something you wish on no one, but they both deserve to die._

**Presently In Konoha**

Sasuke finally arrived in Konoha and drove to some of the worst slums in the entire city; a small part of Konoha that crawled with thugs, murderers and the like, but Sasuke held no fear. For what he had experienced in his life made this deserted place seem like child's play.

Driving up to a somewhat run-down building, Sasuke parked his motorcycle by a bike post, getting his duffle bag and chained it up. He walked to the entrance opening the doors to his new life. Sasuke began to look around the lobby liking the color scheme: a black carpet with deep red walls with little red, white outlined clouds and a few vases of white orchids. Sasuke walked to the front desk and was immediately met with the sight of an older boy with extremely long, blond hair and blue eyes. He walked up to the front desk, smiled brightly and spoke to Sasuke; _loudly._

"Hello, my name is Deidara and welcome to Akatsuki Inn, un. Do you have a reservation or is it just a one-night thing?"

Sasuke over-looked the clear speech impairment and bowed slightly, "Ah yes, my name is Akira Koizuma and I have a reservation." Deidara reached under the counter, slammed the book onto the desk, and began scanning through until he made loud sound of accomplishment. "Here you are! Mr. Koizuma, right?” Sasuke hummed in agreement. "Yes, that is I."

Nodding, Deidara called out a name and in came a man with pink hair, brown eyes and tan-like skin. "Sasori no danna, I need the key card for Mr. Koizuma please, un."

Sighing Sasori headed to the back wall, "Alright wait here." He came back with a card and a slip of paper.

"Here's your card and the room number and floor are on that piece of paper. Enjoy your life."

Sasuke just gave him an indirect "Hn" and Sasori turned around and told Deidara to come along with a mischievous look on his face. To this Deidara blushed and squeaked. "We c-can't do t-that here, un!" "We can if you're quiet."

With that Sasori dragged Deidara to the back room to do god knows what. Sasuke shrugged it off not wanting to have them get in his way. He walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. After a few minutes there was a beep and the elevator doors opened allowing Sasuke entrance.

 When he got inside, he looked at the slip of paper and pressed the number 5. The elevator went up and stopped on the fifth floor letting Sasuke step out before it dinged and closed. He looked at the paper again and started looking for room A522. Once he found it, Sasuke opened the door, then shut it behind him locking every lock on the door. Sasuke walked into the room not even giving it a once over before to the bed. He sat his duffel bag on the queen-sized bed and looked around the room looking for any type of surveillance. When he found none, he sat on the bed, opened his duffel bag and started to unpack everything inside it. There sat on the bed, regular clothes, disguises, contacts of all colors and styles; there was even a pair that looked like a bulls-eye. Two guns with roughly 8 full canisters, hair dye, about $9,000 and false drawer bottoms.

Sasuke took one gun, all the money in the bag, put it in a drawer and put a false bottom over it making sure if seemed even. Then he went back to the bed, he started folding his clothes neatly staking them in a pile then putting them in the drawers. He grabbed the rest of the small items and put them in the medicine cabinet/mirror in the bathroom. Then Sasuke's stomach decided to remind him he hadn't eaten anything all today. Sasuke called room service, ate, watched T.V. for a while then went to bed. He then began his little repetition of thinking before sleeping.

_Shit’s going to be a lot harder than I thought. There isn’t much time for me to do, basically anything, but move from one stage to the next. Might as well get some rest; got a long day ahead of me._

With that, Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**In A Poorly Lit Mansion; Konoha**

There were three figures, two sitting and one standing. One of the figures sitting spoke.

"You have been hired to protect us and will do this at all costs, isn't that right, Orochimaru-san?"

The one standing named Orochimaru looked down upon them with his glassy, yellow snake eyes.

"You have my word Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Light shone through the dimly lit room onto the bed, alerting the occupant of the time of day. Sasuke groaned as he shifted away from the light and sighed. Guess it was time to get up. Sitting up, Sasuke grabbed the T.V. remote to check the time. Almost noon; he spoke to himself quietly as he pulled the covers off his body and swung his legs over the side of the warm bed, “Might as well get started.” He stretched and got up, standing at an astounding 5’10’, and headed off to the bathroom to get his day started. “Hopefully something good comes of today.”

**oOoOoOo**

  
_Brrrriiiinnng! Brrrriiiinnng!_

  
The phone laying innocently on the nightstand beside the bed vibrated and rung loudly, letting its’ owner know it was time to get up. A tan hand shot out to grab it with unconcealed distaste toward the loud object, “If you could shut up for one second that’d be great.” Blue eyes squinted at the screen, hitting the red ‘dismiss’ button. Putting the phone back down, the young boy sighed as he rose from his fluffy orange sheets. Almost noon; which meant it was time to get ready for the day. Thankfully it was a Saturday and not a school day; that’d be a real bummer.

Getting out of bed, long arms stretched as bones popped and muscles tensed. Sleepy eyes looked across the room at the bulletin board hanging from the wall with a somewhat blurry picture of Sasuke dead center. Smiling at it, the young boy stood up and drug himself to the bathroom to clean himself and get ready

**oOoOoOo**

  
Sasuke exited the bathroom rubbing his head with the dampened towel. He walked over to the dresser to pull out clothes: some simple black jogging pants, red shirt, and his normal boots would surely suffice. He picked up the remote and changed the station to the news, the soft murmur of voices distant.   
As if on cue, his stomach growled and Sasuke nodded. Calling room service, he ordered a small breakfast platter and coffee. Once it came, he tipped the service and sat down to eat whilst grabbing some paper and a pen the hotel supplied. Speaking to himself, Sasuke sipped slowly at the cup.

  
“I need to start this search immediately. Knowing Itachi, he’s hiding in plain sight. I also need to gather some items, a phone maybe. Having the world at my fingertips might make this a bit easier.”

  
The T.V. splashed big, green splotches of color around the room as the commercial played enthusiastically as a man popped up on screen.  “Come on down to Killer Bee’s Killer Electronics! We’ve got laptops, iPods, phones, you name it! Movies, music, and one hell of an atmosphere, you’ll find everything you’re looking for. So, come on down to Killer Bee’s Killer Electronics and get your fill! Located on Chuo Dori!”

Sasuke hummed to himself; well that solved the electronics problem. “Now to start familiarizing myself with area again. Hasn’t changed much, but enough to do a bit of looking around.” With his day now planned out, he sat back in the chair and enjoyed his breakfast, paying closer attention to the news.

Then a thought popped into his head. What about the Naruto kid? What would he do about him? He didn’t want to break a promise to Minato, but he didn’t see that Naruto boy fitting into his schedule well.

**oOoOoOo**

 

Naruto sighed loudly as he found himself dragging himself out of the bathroom. Great, another wave of depression. Of course, it’d be at a time like this. Anyways, he picked out some clothes and dressed himself in some jeans and an orange V-neck, before heading downstairs to where an amazing aroma wafted through the air. “Mom’s cooking breakfast, mmmm.”

  
Kyuubi and Minato looked up form their preoccupations to watch the small blond barrel into the kitchen. “Morning, bro.” Kyuubi was first to speak as a red haired, tanned woman sat waffles in front of him and Minato. "Thank you, Kushina.” She smiled at Minato as she quickly ushered Naruto to his seat before preparing his plate and soon, they all sat at the table eating and talking.

  
“So, mom, I was planning on going out with Kiba today, are you okay with that?” Naruto pleaded, his baby blues glistening brightly.   
Kushina nodded with a small smile, “Why of course. So long as that room is clean, and all your chores are done.”

Naruto thanked his mom before quickly scarfing down his food and kissed his parents and brother farewell. He raced upstairs and grabbed his coat and wallet when he heard his phone ring and looked at the caller ID. Kiba was here! Rushing back downstairs, he waved his goodbyes as he ran out the door to his friend.

  
Heading down the steps, he greeted his best friend with a large smile. “Sup. Kiba? How you been?” Kiba snorted as they walked away from the house with a backwards wave to Naruto’s parents, “Shit you’d know with you blowing up my phone so damn early. Like, didn’t you just eat? Fuck you want ramen so early for?” Even with the grinding questions, those smiles never left either boys’ faces.

  
“Just wanted to fuck around for a bit, ya know? It’s been while since we hung out. I’d call up Neji or Gaara, but they probably book shoppin’ or somethin’ like that.” Naruto relaxed quite easily. With his family he had to be a bit more proper, but with Kiba he could curse and slur all he wanted.  
Kiba laughed loudly as they turned a corner, the light barely finishing its turn to red, signaling for them to walk. “That or fuckin’.” They headed down the narrow to Naruto’s favorite eatery: Ichiraku’s.

**oOoOoOo**

  
Nodding to himself, Sasuke was pleased with his plans and got up after finishing off his breakfast. Having today all planned out, with a few extra things thrown in for enjoyment, he went to brush his teeth and set out the door to get his day started. Walking in the direction of the elevator, he pressed the down button, and waited for the ‘Bing’ before stepping into the automatic doors. Sasuke pressed the lobby button and walked out once it opened again. Looking back at the receptionist desk, he didn’t see that loud blond or that grumpy pink haired guy either and he nodded.

“No use in having them watch me out. It’s only a matter of time before people begin to notice who I am.” With that he walked out the building and walked out in the distance, not bothering to take his bike. “There was a subway built here in the span of time I’ve been gone. I should go check it out…”

  
**oOoOoOo**

  
Naruto and Kiba sat down at Ichiraku’s with the blond starting his first bowl immediately. “Geez fox face! We barely been here a minute and you already got a bowl? Ain’t it common courtesy or some shit for you to wait for ya guest?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you mutt; it is common courtesy to wait for ya guest to eat before you eat. But you ain’t no fucking guest, so I ain’t waiting. Now shut ya ass up and order before I start the next bowl.”

  
Kiba rolled his eyes as his bowl was presented to him, steaming and glistening with broth. “Anyways, what the hell got you so out of it? You daydreamed yo ass all the way over here. What’s got you all hot and bothered, huh?” Naruto choked on his food and blush, causing Kiba to sigh and laugh. “Don’t tell me you was hooked up about that Uchiha dude?”

  
Naruto shook his head and stammered quietly, “N-No I wasn’t. You so fucking nosey I swear. And don’t be so fucking loud; we in a public place you dumby”  
Kiba lowered his voice considerably with a smile, “Why the hell you so obsessed with that nut case anyways? Dude’s a murderer and all that, and you still wanna ride that?”

The blond hissed into his food at Kiba’s remarks. Sometimes his friend could be a real dumbass. “First of all, he’s mentally ill so chill on that. Second of all, a lot of people fuck with him so it ain’t just me. And third of all, he is sexy as fuck and don’t be tryna shame me on my shit. You interested in Hinata and Shikamaru. She can barely speak a full sentence without passin’ out and he can barely stay up to keep a conversation.”

"Well they ain’t no damn prison escapees and I like the quiet ones. Plus, you straight obsessed with ol’ dude. The last time you spoke about the fucker, you was discussing dick size, and lemme tell you. My bat swings both ways, but it don’t swing for no murderers.”

  
Naruto was too busy trying not to die from blushing and tried to breathe evenly. Sometimes he just wanted to kick his best friend in the nuts.

**oOoOoOo**

  
Sasuke was an Uchiha. A smart human being, intelligent beyond his years. But finding this subway has got to be the hardest thing he’s done yet. Spotting a…red-head a little way off, he quickly walked up to the boy to ask for directions. Since when did they start making red-heads...?

Putting on what one would consider a polite smile, Sasuke bowed slightly at the man with…no eyebrows and a tattoo for love on his tempo. Seriously, who’s making these freaks?! "Excuse me but do you know how to get to the subway from here? You see I just came into town and I don't know where to go."

  
The boy looked at him silently, his eyes widening slightly, not even by a full centimeter. He just stared and make no action to speak or move. Just stared. Sasuke was about to get ready to speak again when a long-haired boy popped in, this time with…missing pupils? “Sorry there, bud. This one’s taken.”

Sasuke shook his head quickly as if to say he was panicking. "No, you have it all wrong! You see, I was asking him for directions to the subway because I just came to town and I don't know how to get there. It seems like he doesn't know so thank you anyways."

Sasuke began to walk off until he felt someone pull on his shirt slightly. The long haired guy was back. “Sorry about that. I meant no harm, but you were looking for the subway, right? I have a friend who knows if you don’t mind waiting a bit?’ Blue hair fell around his face as Sasuke bowed once again. “Thank you so much!” This politeness is a real hassle.  
The brunette pulled out his phone, hitting a few buttons before waiting for the line to ring. “Hello?”

  
Naruto answered his phone and looked at Kiba mouthing ‘It’s Neji.’ Nodding Kiba went back to his food. “Hey what’s up?”

Neji played in his hair for a bit before it fell to go in his pocket, “Hey Naru, got a question. So, I’m leaving the book store I usually go to and wanted to know to get to the subway from here.”

  
“Well, just walk to the corner near that pho restaurant, make a right and walk all the way down that street. Make a left and go down til you reach Oshiro and make another right and it should a staircase leadin down.” Naruto sat up as his 6th bowl was sat in front of him and he smiled. “Well, Nejums. I gotta go, but I hope ya find it. Oh, Kiba said hi by the way."

“Alright, thanks Naruto. I’ll see around.” With that, Neji hung up and turned back to Sasuke. “If you’ll follow me, I can show you the way.”  Bowing deeply, Sasuke thanked them and followed them to the subway.  “Well here you are. Sorry for any trouble Gaara may have caused. Safe travels.” Neji grabbed Gaara’s hand walked off, dragging him to God knows where. With them gone, Sasuke sighed to himself. “Now I can finally get things done.”

  
An electronic board hung from the wall, displaying the streets and sections of the city, what trains could take you where and what time they’d be coming. “Looks like I’ll be taking the C train down to Chuo Dori. Comes in about 10 minutes.”  Sasuke leaned against a pole as he waited for the train to come, leading him further into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to make some stuff clear about ages.  
> Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru are all 15, with Shika being closer to 16 than the rest.  
> Gaara and Sasuke are both 17, with Sasuke having just recently turn 17, making Gaara older.  
> Neji is 16.  
> I didn't find this was extremely important info to be in the story (Naruto and Sasuke's ages are already inputted into the story) so I left it out as a small side fact.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning for this chapter; some of the characters speak in A.A.V.E(African-American Vernacular English), aslo known as Ebonics. It's slang like so many words are shortened and spelled the way they'd be spoken. I hope that it's understandable(especially to those whose first language isn't English). Enjoy!

Sasuke stepped into the subway train once it arrived, noting the three occupants of the now moving vehicle. Sasuke patiently watched the advertisement signs on the interior wall of the track whizz by. How strange to have advertisement in a place where it can’t be seen. Coming to a stop about 10 minutes later, Sasuke watched as two boys stepped into the cab and sat down near the door.

  
“Look, all I’m sayin’ is, don’t ya think it’s a bit weird everyone is obsessed with this Uchiha dude? I mean, he’s most likely a killa’ and probably ain’t sane for shit. That’s some real dangerous shit, Naru.” A boy with brown hair and red triangles adorning his cheeks spoke rather loudly. The blond sitting next to him hissed, his blue eyes squinting as his scarred cheeks puffed up in anger.

  
“Look ya mangey mutt; shit’s like a movie happenin’ in real life. Plus, you seen the pictures. He’s pretty easy on the eyes, and not like these pricks that go around lookin’ for the quickest fuck. I ain’t saying it’s the best idea, but since when have I ever had those?” The blond smiled widely as he relaxed.

  
Then it clicked.

  
That’s the boy who the brunette was talking to earlier.

  
Sasuke mused to himself as the train stopped again to pick up another set of passengers. “It was Naru, right? I should probably go thank him for the help earlier. If my guess is right, he looks a lot like…”

  
Sasuke stood up, holding onto the railings as he stumbled over to where the blond and brunette sat animatedly talking. Taking a seat, Sasuke cleared his throat to catch the two’s attention trying his best to appear sheepish. “Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say thank you for the help earlier. I was the one your friend happened to be escorting to the subway earlier. I hope I didn’t cause any trouble for you all.”

  
Naruto smiled as he held out his hand, turning towards Sasuke slightly. “Nah it was fine, no biggie. Name’s Naruto, what’s yours?” Sasuke politely shook the tan hand extended to him, “Akira. I’m pretty new in town so I thought I’d trying meeting some people, ya know?” Naruto nodded as he sat back and pointed at Kiba who grinned.

  
“This is my friend, Kiba. You know that sayin’ “Dog issa man’s best friend?” Naruto waved his hand at Kiba who swatted at him playfully. Sasuke smiled as the train came to a stop, “Well this my stop, but it was nice talking to you both. Hopefully, I’ll catch you around.” With that, Sasuke stepped out of the train waving as the doors shut and the vehicle slid on to its next destination.

“That was definitely Minato’s kid. Same everything except those scars on the cheeks. Pretty sure no one else in this city is named after food. Hopefully anyways." Walking off a couple blocks and petting some stray animals along the way, he came to a small, black painted building with bold red letters out front reading “Hidan’s Ink.” Opening the ringing door, he was met with the sight of a grey-haired, tan man waltzing around to…rock music. Grunge at that.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke raised his voice over the music to catch the other man’s attention. “Excuse me, are you Hidan?” The man turned around at the noise and turned down the music, “Yeahhhh, that’s me. What can I getcha?” Sasuke pulled out a small piece of paper and showed Hidan the piece he’d worked on at breakfast.

  
“You think you could do this?” The paper was taken from his hand with a smile, “Hell yeah, this shit’s simple. You sure you don’t want something”—Hidan exposed the skin under his shirt, showing off what Sasuke believe to be the start of a cross, adorning his back and beginning to wrap around to his arms— “more intricate?” Sasuke shook his head politely, “Nah just something simple. I won’t be here for long. Going back home soon and all.”

  
Hidan nodded as he began to walk away, “Well follow me and we can get ‘er done”  
Roughly half an hour later, Hidan nodded as Sasuke looked at his tattoo in the hand mirror he was given. The three, black circling commas did wonders against his porcelain skin. “Looks pretty fuckin’ dope, I’d say.” Hidan smiled as Sasuke nodded. “Looks good, but how much was it?” “Eh about $50 since it ain’t take much time, no shadin’ was done, and there wasn’t no color. Follow me and you can pay up front.”

Heading up front, Sasuke paid what he owed and left with a business card. “Dude’s skills are pretty damn good. Might get another if I have the time.”  
He looked around and smirked when he saw the place he originally intended to go to- Killer Bee’s Killer Electronics. Walking the distance of what one would consider a block, he walked into the building, rap music pounding through his ears immediately.

  
“Yo yo yo! I’m Killer Bee and welcome to Killer Bee’s Killer Electronics. What can I getcha?” “I’m looking for a phone and maybe a laptop?” Sasuke looked at the darker man standing in front of him; blond looking hair in dreads and dark colored glasses, hurriedly writing in a notepad.

Killer Bee pointed out with a strong arm further into the store. “Phones is aisle 3, ‘n’ laptops is aisle 5. Phone cases is the same aisle as the phones. Lemme know when you got whatchu need ‘n’ we can get it set up.”

  
Sasuke nodded as he walked off to aisle 3 to look for a phone. Looking around, he spotted a thin, sleek black phone: very plain, but updated enough for his liking. Walking further down in the aisle, he looked at the phone cases; most were awfully bright and colorful. Spotting a white and navy-blue case pushed towards the back, Sasuke grabbed it and turned it around. On the back between the blue and white sat a red and white fan. Sasuke was perplexed. His family crest? But why? His parents would never invest in this sort of business, no matter ho broke they got. Itachi and Madara are in hiding, so who in the hell could have done this? More importantly why.

Shaking it off, Sasuke went to aisle 5 and picked a black laptop. He also picked up some stickers to put on it; it would look a bit suspicious if a kid his age didn’t have some form of colorful decoration. Walking up to the front, he placed the items on the counter catching Killer Bee’s attention. “You good?” “Yeah but quick question; what’s up with the Uchihas? When did they become so popular?”

  
Killer Bee rung up the case and bagged it, “Well that youngest boy got outta jail. Well he escaped the bitch, but people been gettin’ obsessed with ‘im for some reason. Ion’t know why but he got popular real quick. Think his name’s Sasuke or somethin’. He’s a whole fuckin’ heartthrob. That’d be $459.00.” Sasuke dug in his pocket and pulled out money while pondering the information he just received. “Popular? Why the hell am I popular? Shit, this could get bad quickly.”

  
Quickly paying and thanking Killer Bee for his service, he left and walked quickly before being pulled into an alleyway.

  
“Give me everything you have, and I won’t hurt you.” A gruff voice spoke in his ear, and Sasuke sighed.

“Turning around could be bad if he has a weapon and my disguise isn’t the best right now. But standing here isn’t helping me either. I better do this simple and easy.” Sasuke took a deep breath and kicked backwards, kicking and breaking the man’s leg at the knee. The man quickly let out a scream that turned into silence as Sasuke snapped his neck quickly. Searching the man’s pockets, he found a knife and left the same large ‘S’ he left in Tsunade’s stomach and quickly walked off back in the direction he’d came.

 

**oOoOo**

 

 Itachi collapsed onto the bed with Kyuubi following suit. "Tell me when you're ready for round two. "Kyuubi purred into Itachi’s neck and was rewarded with a small shiver, "Perve."

Kyuubi just shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Itachi's bare waist while Itachi mused, “He’ll be here soon, you know? I wonder what he remembers about me; he was always a bit foolish when he was younger.”

Kyuubi rolled on top Itachi and stared at him, “Have you though about what’s going to happen when this all said and done?”  
Itachi shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure yet. But let’s just enjoy tonight.”

  
With that said Itachi relaxed back onto the bed before softly whispering "I'm ready." Then their large bedroom commenced to be filled with loud, ear-splitting moans and low grunts they would get complaints about later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so about the advertisement on the subway. When I went to London, England about a year ago, I wanted to go to Suffrage's and take the subway because I'd never been on one. So on the subway, I noticed that advertisement was whizzing by on the side of the cab that couldn't be exited from and though that was so interesting.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update. My life is quickly spiraling downwards and out of control. I don't know what to do, and I didn't want to put out something I wouldn't feel was worthy of being read so I waited. Sigh I...I'll do my best to stick to the schedule I said I would. I don't want to scare anyone into thinking I'm going on hiatus...again. Hopefully things get better. Ja Ne...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me, mate. Honestly, what would be the point in apologizing about such a long wait since this is just a rewritten chapter? Enough of that bullshit, enjoy the chapter(I fucking suck, I know).
> 
> Warning: There's smut in this chapter, and the character is a minor. I wrote the smut when I was a minor so it was fair game back then, but now it feels so so so wrong. Apologies if it's cringey.

Sasuke silently waited as the train slowed to a halt with whistling sounds filling the empty space. The doors opened immediately, granting Sasuke entrance to the empty and quiet cab car. He once again sat near the door of the cab and waited as the underground locomotive took its’ leave from the station.

After roughly half an hour, the train stopped and the doors once again slid open, allowing Sasuke to leave. Soon after searching around, he found a time sheet tacked to a board and cursed to himself, “The next one won’t be here until 11:30pm and it’s only 9:40pm. That leaves roughly 2 hours for me to form some kind of a lead. What the fuck was Itachi thinking with whatever dumb-ass plan this is?”—he sighed again as he turned away from the time sheet—“Guess there’s no use standing here grumbling to myself, better-“ Sasuke’s stomach took the time to remind him that he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.

Shoving all other thoughts to the back of his mind, Sasuke strolled up the stairs of the subway, looking on at the street that began to come into view. “Konoha couldn’t have changed that much, no?

* * *

 

Naruto walked back to his house in relative silence. He and Kiba parted ways as it began to get dark. He thought back on his conversation with his shaggy-haired friend and realized Kiba had been right about Naruto’s weird obsession with Sasuke.

Naruto knew of Sasuke’s mental state and all of his crimes, and while he wasn’t ignoring them, they didn’t seem to hold a place in his head. Perhaps it was due to Sasuke’s crimes having no direct effect on his life. Everybody who had access to the internet know all they could about the young Uchiha, but none of the information deterred Naruto.

He wanted to know what made Sasuke smile, what set him off, what the sex would feel like. He was 15 after all; hormones were at an all-time high and Naruto had educated himself enough to know the ins and outs of sexual intercourse.

When he reached his home, he unlocked the door as quietly as he could, tiptoeing into the house, and smiling at his father who was sleeping on the couch. Naruto grabbed a nearby blanket and covered the man’s sleeping form before quickly making his way up the stairs, avoiding the places he knew would creak under his weight.

He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed, sighing loudly. “I should probably take a bath or something.”—he sniffed himself— “I don’t smell all too good.”

With that thought in mind, Naruto set out pajamas on his dresser, stripped himself of his clothes, grabbed his towels, and dragged himself to the bathroom. He plugged the tub before turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. He stepped into the tub, feeling the hot water softly ripple around the parts of his body that were submerged.

The boy still couldn’t shake the thought of Sasuke and basked in the daydream his mind oh-so helpfully supplied.

-

Naruto walked through the usual alleyway he took to get home after spending the day out with Shikamaru and Kiba. Due to him being unaware of his surroundings Naruto was not prepared for the pair of hands that slammed him into the concrete wall and covered his mouth, or the body that held him in his place.

Panicking, Naruto frantically tried to fight but stilled as a warm breath ghosted over his right ear, “I’m not going to hurt you. Although if you keep squirming like this, you’ll end up hurting yourself. No need to be so jumpy.”

Naruto would have certainly retorted if that voice had been anyone else’s, but Naruto knew that voice all too well. That voice that echoed through every court case he’d watched and listened to, regarding the man currently pushing him against the wall. The very man he’d been pining after; Sasuke Uchiha.

-

 Naruto sunk deeper into the water, letting the water act as lubricant as he rubbed his entrance, choking down a moan when he pushed his index finger inside. Relaxing back, the young man allowed his mind to wander back into his daydream as his finger continued wiggling around.

-

“Then what do you want from me? I don’t have any money nor do I have anything of real value. I don’t have anything to offer…” The blond boy quietly quivered not sure of what would happen next. Sasuke may be his infatuation, but that didn’t mean Naruto wasn’t fully aware of Sasuke’s mental state nor did it diminish his status as a murderer. Naruto had to remind himself that if he wasn’t careful, that streetlamp may be the last light he’d ever see.

“Is that so? Guess we’ll have to resort to other methods then.”

Naruto tried his best not to shiver as a hand larger than his own moved to rub his erection through his pants. The body behind his took a step back, releasing his body from the wall.

Naruto took this time to turn around and blushed as he saw his guess was correct as Sasuke’s scarlet eyes stared down at him. There was lust on that pale face. Naruto knew what he wanted and give it, he would. Nodding Naruto stood up straight, not daring to look away. “You can have me.”

-

Pants filled the small bathroom, water splashing softly against the walls of the tub as Naruto continued stretching himself out with an additional finger. Desperately, he tried to reach deeper, frowning as his short fingers just barely touched his prostate. He groaned when he added another finger, his sphincter protesting just a bit. Hot pleasure and pain ran up and down his legs as Naruto tried pushing his fingers deeper, leaving his mouth agape with small fingers eagerly massaging his walls.

He mentally thanked the Gods that his bathroom dampened sounds.

-

Sasuke lightly grazed Naruto’s neck with his teeth, smirking when he received a moan. “I’m surprised you’re turned on right now.”

Naruto would have muffled himself, but the hands pinning his wrists to the wall prevented him from doing so. He settled with biting his bottom lip, anticipation running deep when he felt one of Sasuke’s hands undo his pants and slip them down, causing Naruto to shiver as the cold night air hit him. Patience was leaving him and the calloused hand playing with the tip of his dick wasn’t helping the boy keep a clear mind. “Fuck me, make love to me, use me, I don’t care. Just do something!”

That was a mistake; rushing Sasuke. That was a really big mistake.

However, there was no time to rectify as Sasuke was already forcing Naruto to look back into his red eyes. Their eyes didn’t leave each other, even as Sasuke bent down to hook his elbows behind Naruto’s knees, hoisting him up so that his back laid flat against the wall with his legs spread open. Lips crashed into one another, muffling the shock and pain-filled scream that left the blond as Sasuke rammed himself into Naruto’s ass in one go.

-

The fingers left his body with a lewd ‘pop’ as Naruto stepped out of the tub and tiptoed back into his room, reaching under the bed. He pulled out a black box and quickly opened it, revealing an averagely sized vibrator and a small bottle of lube. Grabbing the items, he laid himself on his bed, not caring about wetting his pillows and sheets, slathered a generous amount of lube onto the toy, and opened his legs wide so he could push the toy in.

He reminded himself to thank Neji later as the toy dug deeper than his fingers. Touching the base of the toy, Naruto caught the moan in his throat as the vibrator massaged his inner walls, his dick slightly jumping with the rest of his muscles. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to slip back into the fantasy his mind decided to continue.

-

Naruto heaved as he squeezed Sasuke’s shoulders.

“Relax, this won’t become tolerable if you don’t relax. It’ll feel better once you adjust.”

Nodding, the young man breathed in deeply, “I’d feel better if you would just move, you- “a scream left Naruto’s throat when Sasuke pulled his erection out to the tip before ramming it back into Naruto’s tight ass. Naruto struggled to breathe as Sasuke continued the rough pace, his back slamming against the concrete wall behind him.

That’d hurt later.

Sasuke would occasionally grind his dick into Naruto, loving the feeling of his tip ‘kissing’ Naruto’s prostate. It didn’t hit it every time, but it was enough to make nasty moans and pants spill from Naruto. It was too much for the poor blond if the hot tears running down his cheeks were any indication. Soon enough, those same noises refused to leave his body as Sasuke picked up the pace, ramming into him even harder, his little entrance being abused with endless pleasure. He ignored his body’s protests as he was almost folded in half, choosing to focus on himself being stretched out by Sasuke.

-

Naruto jammed the vibrator in and out of his entrance impatiently, willing his orgasm to come closer. His toes curled as he watched the vibrator disappear and reappear between his legs, using his free hand to jack himself off, feeling his orgasm draw near.

-

The blond tried desperately to focus on the face in front of him, but the only thing he could focus on was the hefty-sized dick finding its way in and out of his greedy ass. His legs shook, his breath quickened until he almost hyperventilated, moans got louder, teetering on screams, as Sasuke placed one of Naruto’s legs on his shoulders and used that free hand to stroke Naruto’s dick in time with his thrusts; the best he could anyways.

Naruto’s orgasm was snatched out of him as he came, spasming hard enough for Sasuke to almost drop him. Hot spurts of cum hit his stomach and chest, choking him under the severity of his own orgasm.

He hummed when Sasuke came as well, eyes rolled back and body quivering, his hand failing to cover the almost high-pitched moan that left his lips.

It was a sight Naruto burned into his memory.

-

He moaned lowly as he came, being careful to not let any hit his bed. Huffing as he came down from his high, Naruto stood on shaky legs and frowned. Not only was his bed wet, he’d have to draw another bath. Fuck hormones.

* * *

 

Sasuke hummed to himself as the bill was set on his table, nodding at the smiling waiter. He reached in his pocket for his wallet when two boys approached his table, the same duo from the subway incident. Putting on a small smile, he blinked innocently as he greeted them politely. “Ah Neji, was it? It’s so nice to see you again! What’re you doing here?”

Neji and Gaara briefly looked at each other with nervous expressions before Neji bent to whisper in Sasuke’s ear. “We were hoping to speak to you in private, Uchiha-san.”

Sasuke squinted as he quietly placed the money on the table and began to head outside, beckoning for them to follow. Stopping by a dimly lit water fountain, Neji nor Gaara had any time to react as Sasuke turned abruptly and grabbed Neji by his hair. He kicked Gaara square in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

“Tell me what you want. Speak quickly before I snap his neck.” To emphasize the severity of the situation, Sasuke grabbed one side of Neji’s head and placed the other hand on his neck.

“We want to help. Please listen, dear god don’t kill me! I swear we’re here to help!” Neji wasn’t one to cower but seeing as he had to use both his hands to prevent Sasuke from crushing his windpipe, he figured he could let it slide this time.

Crimson eyes stared down at the teary-eyed brunet before glancing at the redhead staring fearfully at his choking boyfriend.

Sasuke released Neji, watching as he dropped to the ground, Gaara shooting to his side. Studying the pair, Sasuke weighed his options. Murder wouldn’t phase him so long as that person wasn’t Itachi and having more people to look after seemed like a hassle, but then again, if these two were stupid enough to approach him in the dead of night, they’d surely be dumb enough to commit crimes. And if all else failed, murder was still on the table.

“Clearing his throat, Sasuke spoke, voice deep and even, “I’ll take y’all up on the offer, but if I get the slightest feeling you’ll do something to betray me, I’ll be sure to send your loved ones fragments of your brain and skulls I will surely spray across whatever surface you happen to be occupying. Is that clear?”

Receiving nods, Sasuke pursed his lips together in thought, not daring to take his eyes off the pair. Maybe the smallest bit of help wouldn’t hurt. He’d never admit it aloud, but he needed it.

Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, while in the process of trying to fix this godforsaken story (Look how they massacred my boy), I'll be putting out one-shots so I'm at least putting out something (Don't look at the screen like that; I'm a piss-poor author, what can I say?)
> 
> I can say for sure it'll get better as soon as I get these older chapters out of the way. Until then, 
> 
> Ja Ne!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update at least once a week, as I'm still working on updating and tweaking some things. If you'd like to read the chapters that have not been touched, you can go to my fanfiction account under Steven-Leon.


End file.
